


Nap Hard 2: Nap Harder

by adrianicsea



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianicsea/pseuds/adrianicsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's date night, and Mac is offended that Charlie isn't even paying attention to the movie they're supposed to be watching together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap Hard 2: Nap Harder

"Bro, are you even watching the movie?"

Charlie grunts and mumbles an affirmative, but rolls over to face the back of the couch as he does, burying his face in Mac's neck. Mac harrumphs and shoves lightly at Charlie.

"Hey, c'mon! You complained all week that we haven't had any alone time together lately. You can't just sleep through Die Hard!"

Instead of answering, Charlie wriggles closer to Mac and draws the blanket they're sharing closer around the two of them. This done, he settles back into place and kisses Mac's neck. Mac tries to maintain his sour expression, but can't help laughing at the tickle of Charlie's breath and beard at his throat.

"What was that for?" Mac asks, voice soft and warm as he wraps one arm around Charlie's narrow waist. Charlie looks even smaller than usual for some reason; it takes Mac a second to realize that it's because Charlie's wearing one of his shirts.

"It was for you to fuck off and let me sleep," Charlie grumbles in response, but Mac can feel him smiling against his skin.

"Whatever, dude."

Still smiling, Mac holds Charlie closer and tucks his chin into Charlie's hair as he hits play on the remote.

He falls asleep five minutes into the movie, to Charlie's great amusement.


End file.
